Conventionally, in various electrical apparatuses, there has been widespread adoption of electric connectors each of which electrically connects a connecting object constituted by a signal transmission medium or the like such as a flexible flat cable (FFC) or a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) to a connected object such as a wiring board. This type of electric connector is for example mounted on a principal surface of the wiring board (connected object) for use, and the electric connector is provided with an insertion opening through which the signal transmission medium (connecting object) is inserted inward so that the signal transmission medium has its signal conducting path electrically connected to a signal conducting path of the wiring board through a contact member.
Meanwhile, in the field of recent electronics devices, electromagnetic interference caused by radiation of electromagnetic waves has presented a problem along with higher frequencies of transmission signals and increased frequency of operation, thus posing a risk, for example, of making electronics devices malfunctioning or unstable. Therefore, conventionally, the electric connector has been fitted with a conducting shell member covering an outer surface thereof, and the connecting object (signal transmission medium) has its ground conducting path electrically connected to a ground conducting path of the connected object (wiring board) via the shell member; furthermore, as can be seen from Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-225412 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No.
2005-268018, after the connecting object (signal transmission medium) has been inserted into the electric connector, measures to enhance an electromagnetic shielding property are taken, for example, by operating an actuator having a shield member to bring a signal transmission line into a closed state or by entirely covering the electric connector with a conductive cover.
However, these conventional electric connectors work against improvement in productivity, as they require an additional operation or installation work to be carried out after the connecting object (signal transmission medium) has been inserted. Further, as for the electromagnetic shielding property, the risk of outward leak of electromagnetic waves is yet to be overcome and there is a need to further enhance electromagnetic compatibility.
The present inventor herein discloses Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-225412 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-268018 as examples of art related to the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electric connector designed to achieve satisfactory electromagnetic shielding of a signal transmission path without carrying out an additional operation.